


En serio

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen, WAFF, twin feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es más en serio, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, porque no hay un motivo. Ahora ha tenido que lastimarlo de verdad. Sin un propósito, sin sentirse enojado con él siquiera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En serio

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 500 palabras.  
> Es que vi este [fanart](http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/6324/31694823p8.jpg) ([fuente](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=775173)) y kyaaa geme feels!

* * *

 

Saga no es un ser anormalmente agresivo, pero es un ser anormalmente obediente.

Así que hace lo indicado: vencer.

No es la primera vez que golpea a Kanon, porque a veces Kanon se lo merece, pero esto no es una riña genuina y con justificación —el que le jale el pelo es una justificación perfectamente válida—, tampoco están jugando, si bien pensó que podría ser divertido, como al principio; cuando competían al ejercitar y terminaban exhaustos juntos.

Esto es más en serio, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, porque no hay un motivo. Ahora ha tenido que lastimarlo de verdad. Sin un propósito, sin sentirse enojado con él siquiera.

La diosa, se recuerda. Pero realmente no lo entiende.

Entonces, cuando el enfrentamiento termina y quedan solos, y todo duele más de lo que nunca antes ha dolido, Saga parpadea para sentir sus pestañas húmedas. Y luego, cuando ve a Kanon en el suelo lleno de raspones y moretones por su culpa, lo que empieza a sentir húmedas son sus mejillas mugrosas.

Kanon alza la mirada hacia él, con un ojo cerrado y otro entreabierto para evitar los potentes rayos del sol. Frunce el ceño, porque Saga se está olvidando de que no es el único en estas confusas circunstancias. No es el único que tiene dañar a quien más quiere para crecer y ser mejor. Y aquél también sabe muy bien que, si no hubiera llorado primero, él no estaría luchando por contener lágrimas.

Por eso se levanta, piensa en golpearlo otra vez, ahora con ganas reales. Se detiene a un paso frente a él con los puños tensos, suelta un bufido al cambiar de opinión, y se sienta sin gracia en la arena, dándole la espalda. Sería bueno descansar un poco antes de que el instructor vuelva y tengan que hacerlo de nuevo. Escucha a Saga sorber por su nariz. Se lo imagina abriendo la boca, vacilando, alargando el silencio que no es silencio porque Saga no puede respirar bien y hace ruido. Kanon inhala y exhala extremadamente despacio para no verse en la misma penosa situación.

"No me duele," dice fanfarrón. Saga parpadea en un intento de aclararse la mirada y se queda viendo la espalda encorvada de su gemelo. Aprieta los dientes un instante antes de decidir acompañarlo, sentándose contra su espalda con las piernas recogidas. Esto es inconveniente para Kanon, pues logra sentir cada suspiro contrariado del otro y sus pulmones ansían imitarlos.

Saga se seca el rostro, pero nuevas gotas gordas rebosan agarradas de las comisuras de sus ojos. Cruza las manos encima de sus rodillas y deja a otro minuto pasar. Kanon le ha quitado su motivo para llorar, ahora se siente frustrado y extraño, pero supone que debe agradecerle aunque está seguro de que mintió. Está seguro porque cada golpe arde horrible y Kanon no es—no puede ser— mucho más resistente que él. Sus cejas invierten su curvatura, entrecierra los ojos y murmura con la boca entrompada:

"A mí tampoco."

  
  



End file.
